


Established

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan and will enjoy each other’s company





	Established

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts).



”You're an idiot but I love you”Will told his boyfriend 

”I'm always up your ass annoying you aren't I?”Ethan joked teasing the other man

”Most times I want to slap some common sense into you you talk a lot other times I want to throw you up against a wall and kiss you senseless”Will responded over at him 

”Only because you love me”Ethan poked him playfully 

”I think we've already established that”Will laughed holding him close to him 

”You are amazing”Ethan told him 

”So are you” Will responded coming closer pressing a sweet kiss to the mans forehead 


End file.
